


Visiting Mommy

by astradanvers



Series: Best Friends to More [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby!Carter, F/F, Kara doesn't work at CatCo, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Young!Supercat, she and Carter visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is having a bad day at work. She knows she's going to miss dinner with her family and has already called to let them know, it's only making things worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting Mommy

Cat has made it her goal, especially since Carter was born two years ago, to be home for dinner. Sometimes that means she has to leave after or spend all night in her home office but it's worth it. Tonight though with the mess left behind by her former fashion editor she’s going to be there all night. She’d called Kara at eight that morning with the news that family night was going to have to be moved. Since that phone call she’d fired half of the remaining fashion department, called Miranda and begged to borrow Nigel for at least six months and fired four assistants.

She’s just preparing to have one of her helpless minions fetch her lunch when a voice catches her attention, “Uh oh, buddy, looks like Mommy is having a bad day.”

Looking up a smile slowly forms on her lips at the sight of her lover and son in the doorway to her office. They’ve never visited her at work, mostly because she fears she might lose an edge over her minions if they see her with these two people. Today she doesn’t care an iota. Carter spots her watching him and he grins, all sharp white teeth and runs towards her, small bunch of flowers in his hands. “Mommy!” She knows the shout likely draws most, if not the whole bullpen’s attention, but as she scoops Carter up and spins him around she could care less.

“Hello, my darling,” she tells him with a bright smile when he’s sitting on her crossed arms facing her. “To what do I own this surprise?”

He leans back a little and she presses a hand to the small of his back to keep him stable, “Mama says you gots to work late.” He nods his head as if agreeing with his own words, “So we broughts you flowers,” here he holds up his small group of orange gerbera daisys, her favorite, “and lunch.”

She glances at Kara who is standing at the small coffee table, bag of Chinese take out beside her and hands stuffed into the pockets of faded jeans. With careful movements she moves so she’s right in front of Kara, “You came to visit me?”

Kara fidgets, “You seemed upset so I thought we’d surprise you. If I was totally -” whatever the rest of Kara’s sentence would be is lost beneath Cat’s lips.

“Thank you,” Cat whispers when she pulls away.

“Anytime,” Kara tells her with a smile.

Smiling Cat lowers Carter to the ground, “How about you help me find a vase for these pretty flowers while Mama lays out lunch?”

“Yeah,” he says looking up at her excitedly.

As Kara watches Cat lead Carter towards her private bathroom she knows there’s a goofy smile on her face. Halfway through their lunch a young woman appears at the door and Cat sends a glare her way, “Can I help you?”

The woman looks terrified, “HR sent me up.”

“A temp?” the young woman nods. Cat waves her away, “Your desk is there,” she indicates the desk right outside her door. I’m not to be disturbed in the next half hour unless the world is on fire or Miranda Priestly calls, understand?”

Nodding the woman hurries away before Cat turns back to find Kara and Carter watching her. For a moment she’s afraid she’s messed up horribly but then Carter climbs into her lap, curls into her, “Why would Miranda be calling?” Kara questions but there’s a look Cat knows in her eyes. She suspects, should she make it home sometime tonight that sleep with be a luxury she experiences little of, she’s okay with that.

“My fashion editor quit this morning and left the department in far more disarray than I expected. I’m hoping Nigel will agree to a six month loan to help me get it back in order.”

Kara grins, “Oh that would be awesome, I could use his help with my layouts and editing.”

Cat tilts her head, “You don’t need help with your layouts or editing.” Her eyebrow rises, “I’ve seen both, Kara, they’re amazing. I wouldn’t back that blog you insist on keeping if they weren’t.”

“My blog is where you find half your art talent, Cat.”

“Mama,” Carter says suddenly.

Kara looks down at him, still tucked into Cat’s side, “Yeah, baby.”

“Mommy happy again.”

Smiling Kara glances up at Cat, leave it to their son to realize that when they bicker is when the two of them are happiest. “The happiest,” Cat tells Carter, hugging him close.

“Good,” he mumbles, yawning once and resting his head on Cat’s shoulder before falling asleep.

Kara feels her heart swell with love watching the two most important people in her life, “Want me to help for a bit before I take him home? My next article is done and my blog post is done for the day.”

Cat nods, “That would be wonderful, darling.”

Standing Kara moves to drop a kiss to Cat’s lips before moving to her desk and lifting several fashion layouts, “What was he thinking?” a chuckle is Cat’s only response.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: in a relationship Supercat; Kara doesn't work at Catco; the first time Kara visits Cat at work


End file.
